hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE TNA episode October 20,2011
Show Prequel Cole:Welcome to WWE Thrusday Night Impact '',tonight it has been confirmed, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes will be in action tonight, and his 3 enemies for Vengence shall also be here. King:And tonight, they will '''all '''be in action. Cole:What ever, all im confused about is why Creed was ''fired ''yes ''fired on Raw, he won the WWE title fairly, and not 24 hours after winning the titlehe was fired, and Jim Logan and CM Punk will battle at Vengence for the vacant title. =Match #1:Goku vs Local Athleate Goku enters to "This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage" Cole:This guy is not happy tonight, after 3 sneak attacks from The Saiyan Elite, this guy is ready to explode and his opponent might be sent the the hospital. Lawler:Ya, i hope this local athleate has life insurance The match starts with Goku dominating the LA with huge power moves like bodyslams and suplexes. Goku then finishes the match with ''The Bloodline ''and connects a cloverleaf and the LA taps out. Announcer: The winner of the match via submission, "The King" Goku! Before the celebrations can begin, The Saiyan Elite jump Goku but Goku fights back and drives them away. Promo#1 TNA Announcer:Please welcome, the COO of WWE ''and ''TNA, Triple H! H:Ok I know i promised a match with the 4 competitors for the IC Championship at Vengance to compete tonight, but John Morrison[[ suffered an injury that has sidelined him ''until ''his match against Rhodes. He is here tonight though, and i am letting him chose the matches for his opponents tonight, including the stipulations. =John Morrison enters in street clothes to a standing ovation - Morrison: Thank you ''sir ''now Rhodes, since i dont like you, and you dont like me, im gonna make this fun for you, tonight, you ''will ''defend your title. -Rhodes enters to a chorus of boo's - Rhodes: I dont care if i have to, i shall defend it and defend it well, against ''whoever ''you send at me. Morrison:Thats great, because i am putting you up against 3 opponents then in a GAUNTLET MATCH for the title. Rhodes:WHAT NO! H:I approve it Morrison:Your opponents, in any order shall be #[[Alex Riley #HBK #Vegeta And to Jackson and DiBiase, you to will team up against Air Boom! Match#2 DiBiase and Jackson vs Air Boom end in a draw due to interfirence from Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and Cody Rhdoes. Match #3 Cole:Rhodes set to fight right here, right now. Rhodes again enters to a chorus of boo's. -Vegeta enters to ''One of a Kind by Breaking Point '' Booker T: What a chance for this young superstar. Cole:Ya a chance aginst a future world champion! The match is a quick 5 minute match with Vegeta gaining the upper hand for most of the match until he attempted to go for ''The World Eater ''( a move where he gets his opponent on his shoulders(similar to the Torture Rack) spins in a 360 degree turn twice and executes a power bomb) but Rhodes hopped down in the second turn and caught Vegeta and connected with the ''Cross Rhodes ''and goes for the pin. Ref:1...2...3 Cole: See ya later Prince Vegeta. Alex Riley enters to a standing ovation. Cole:''Great ''crowd, The match is not much longer than Vegeta's match, with Riley dominating most of it before hitting the ''Your Dismissed ''(fireman's carry into a diving cutter) and went for the pin. ref:1...2...kickout. After picking Rhodes up, Rhodes hit Riley with his protective mask and hit the Cross Rhodes and got the pin. - HBK enters to a chorus of cheers, mirroing the chorus of boos to Rhodes. - Cole: Its the Heart Break Kid, its Shawn Micheals! The match goes for 25 minutes with HBK and Rhodes never giving an inch until Shawn countered an attempted Cross Rhodes and hits an - out-of-no-where Sweet Chin Music King:ITS OVER, ITS OVER! Ref:1....2... Ric Flair pulls the ref out of the ring and punches the ref. Ric gets into the ring and gets hit with a SCM from HBK, HBK turns around to get hit with the IC Championship belt, Rhodes hits the Cross Rhodes to HBK onto the IC title belt, and tosses the belt to the time keeper. The ref gets up and starts the count Ref:1.............2...........kickout Cole:That was 3, ref do your job right! Rhodes picks HBK up only to get several knife-edge chops to Rhodes and HBK connects with a Sweet Chin Music, HBK turns around and throws Ric Flair out of the ring. HBK then puts Rhodes into a Sharpshooter. As Rhodes is about to tap out, The Undertakers music hits. HBK lets go of the Sharpshooter and Taker's music goes off. HBK turns around to R-Truth hitting the ''Shut Up ''and Truth escapes the ring, Rhodes covers HBK. Ref:1...2...3 Announcer: The winner of the match, and Still Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes!